


Crushers Anonymous

by shopgirl152



Series: Nexus [6]
Category: Gravity Falls, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Crossover, Crushes, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Into the Bunker, Love Letters, One Shot, Operation Crumb Cake, Puppy Love, Unrequited Love, Young Love, unrequited crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I now call this meeting of Crushers Anonymous to order.” Dipper stood at the podium, a makeshift gavel in his hand. “Does anyone have any new business?” He looked around the group, pointing the gavel at someone. “Yes, Isabella. Update on the Phineas situation.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushers Anonymous

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: Occurs the day after Operation Crumb Cake (Phineas and Ferb) and during the events of Into the Bunker (Gravity Falls). Or rather, the morning before the events of Into the Bunker take place and then later that night.
> 
> A/N 2: Dipper and Wendy's conversation taken directly from the Into the Bunker episode. I do not own them; they are the product of their creator.

“I now call this meeting of Crushers Anonymous to order.” Dipper stood at the podium, a makeshift gavel in his hand. “Does anyone have any new business?” He looked around the group, pointing the gavel at someone. “Yes, Isabella. Update on the Phineas situation.”

The girl in question stood up, clearing her throat. “Things were going great. Until I wrote him a letter telling him about my feelings.”

“Aw! That’s so sweet!” Mabel squealed. “Did you give it to him?”

“Kinda…” she grimaced. “I mailed it, but realized it was a mistake, so I ended up intercepting it. Or rather, The Mysterious Force did.”

“What’s the Mysterious Force?”

“It’s this weird thing that happens in Danville every so often. It’s hard to explain.” Isabella laughed nervously. “At least it saved me from Phineas reading the letter and discovering how I really feel.”

“That’s bad.”

“No, that’s good. Whatever prevented the embarrassment of a crush discovering your true feelings is a good thing.” Dipper studied her. “What’s your next move?”

“I don’t know. Continue getting him to notice me I guess.”

“Good good.” He pointed the gavel at someone else. “Baljeet, crush status.”

“Well…” the indian boy paused in thought. “Buford is not giving me as many wedgies as he used to. I think that is a good thing.” He shrugged sadly. “He notices me, just not in the way I would like to be noticed.”

“So less wedgies then.” Mabel scribbled something on a piece of paper, holding it out to him. “Less wedgies for you!”

He took the offered paper, raising a brow at it. “Uh…thanks?”

“You’re welcome!”

“Okay okay, we’re getting off track here.” Dipper walked out from behind the podium, pacing in front of the others. “Baljeet, what’s your next move?”

“Surviving.”

“That is _not_ an option!” Mabel stood up, slamming a hand on the table. “Baljeet, you don’t want to survive!”

“I do not?”

“No! You want to let Buford know how you feel!” She shoved a blank piece of paper and a pen at him. “Write him a note and tell him how you feel!”

A small smile crossed his face as he took the offered pen and paper. “Okay, but—“

“No!” The twins started as Isabella made a dive for Baljeet, tackling him to the ground.

“Hey! Get off!”

She snatched the paper from him. “Baljeet, don’t make the same mistake I did! What if you give him the letter and he doesn’t return your feelings? Or he laughs at you?”

“Laughs at you?” Dipper took a step back. “That couldn’t really happen, could it?”

“It is a possibility.” Baljeet stood up, dusting himself off. “The person you are planning on sending the letter to may find it humorous.”

“Oh no.”

“What’s wrong Dipper?” Mabel looked at her brother with concern. “Are you alright?”

The boy sighed, digging something from his vest pocket and holding it out. “I was going to give this to Wendy.”

Isabella was the first to grab the piece of paper, unfolding it. “It’s a love note.”

Mabel clamped a hand over her mouth, barely containing a squeal. “Oh my gosh! I knew it! You’re still not over Wendy!”

“You did not realize that?” Baljeet asked.

“Yeah, it’s kind of obvious,” Isabella added. She handed the note back. “When were you going to give it to her?”

“I was going to give it to her yesterday, but...” he sighed. “I couldn’t do it.”

“Dipper, you have to give her the note,” Mabel advised.

“Yeah. If nothing else, you’ll at least know where she stands,” Isabella offered.

Baljeet glared at her. “Really? What happened to ‘do not make the same mistake I did?’”

“This is different.”

“It is not!”

The girl sighed. “Okay, it’s not.” She placed a hand on Dipper’s shoulder. “You have to give her the note. If not for yourself, then for us.”

Dipper raised a brow. “Why—“

“We need someone on the inside,” Baljeet explained. “You may be the only one of us with enough courage to actually go through with it. Besides, nothing is ever certain in life; think of this as an experiment.”

“One that could end badly.”

“You owe it to yourself.” Mabel pumped a fist in the air. “Now get out there and tell Wendy how you really feel!”

“Sh! Mabel, not so loud! What if she hears you?”

She waved the comment away. “Oh we’re fine.”

Dipper looked around the assembled group. “You know what? You’re right. I owe it to myself.” He pulled his cap down over his eyes in determination. “I’m gonna go out there, give Wendy the note and whatever happens, happens.” He walked out the door without another word.

Mabel called after him. “You can do it brother! I believe in you!”

“Isabella, I just realized something.”

“What’s that Baljeet?”

“If the Mysterious Force rewound time and prevented Phineas from reading the letter, would he not still receive it after time resumed it’s normal functioning?”

“ _Crud_.” Isabella growled, stalking over to a corner of the room, grabbing her skateboard and helmet before running out the door. “I gotta go! I’ll meet up with you guys later!”

Mabel grinned, slamming the gavel on the podium. “Meeting adjourned!”

\-----------------------------------------

“Come on Isabella, you got this. Phineas house is just up ahead—oh no!” Isabella gasped as her friend reached into the mailbox, pulling out a bright purple envelope. “Shoot! I gotta get it from him before—“ she glanced across the street, noticing someone. “Holly!”

The girl on the other side of the street stopped and Isabella frantically pointed to the red head, indicating the other girl to intervene.

With a quick Fireside Girl salute, Holly was across the street in seconds. Before Isabella could do anything, Phineas was pinned to the ground, the letter wrestled from his hand.

“Great work Fireside Girl!” She whizzed past on her skateboard, snatching the letter from the other girl’s hand before disappearing down the street. “Whew! That was close!”

\------------------------------------------

_Later that night…_

“Did you get the letter back?” Baljeet asked as he walked into the clearing.

“Yeah.” Isabella smirked in triumph, holding the letter aloft. “I had Holly tackle him and wrestle it from his hands.”

“Was that not a little desperate?”

“Eh.” She waved the comment away. “He’s fine. She tackled him onto the grass.” The girl looked around, noticing something. “”Umm…where’s Dipper and Mabel? Weren’t we supposed to meet—“

“Guys! Come quick!” Mabel burst into the clearing, flailing. “Dipper’s talking to Wendy! If we hurry, we can spy on him!” She motioned to the others before disappearing into the forest.

“Mabel wait!” Isabella and Baljeet took off after her. “Wait up!”

“Yes, we can only go so fast!” Baljeet gasped, coming to a stop.

“Where did she—“

“Down here!” Mabel reached up from the ground, dragging the pair behind a bush. “Shhh…” she pointed over the bush. “Listen.”

“Listen, Dipper, I’m like…super flattered, but…I’m to old for you.”

“Ouch.” Isabella winced. “Tough break.”

“You know that right?” Wendy’s voice floated on the night air, followed by a groan from Dipper.

“I thought telling you would make me feel…well…uh…”

“How _do_ you feel?”

“Anxious. And scared. And kinda itchy.”

Wendy laughed. “Dude, don’t be itchy man. Let me tell you something; this summer was _super_ boring until you showed up. I have more fun with you then like, practically anybody else. And if you ever stop being my friend—“

“Friend Zoned.” Baljeet sighed. “That is always the worst place to be.”

“It’s…not so bad,” Isabella offered. “I’m kind of friend zoned with Phineas; it’s better than nothing.” She motioned to Dipper and Wendy. “They have a good friendship.”

“Yeah! Maybe she’ll like him later!” Mabel grinned, parting a few branches. “Wendy’s gone.” She motioned the others to follow her, emerging from the bush. They found Dipper sitting on a log in a clearing, sadly looking off into the distance.

Mabel sat down next to him, Baljeet and Isabella sitting on the other side. “Sooo…how did it go?”

Dipper started, looking between her, Baljeet and Isabella. “What did you guys hear?”

“Most all of it,” Baljeet answered.

The boy sighed, looking down at his shoes. “Guys, how can everything be so amazing and so terrible all at the same time?”

Isabella put a hand on his shoulder. “We’re sorry we pressured you into giving Wendy the note and telling her how you feel.”

“Yes, we should have butted out,” Baljeet added. “Crushes are very personal and different for everyone. We should never have asked you do something you were not comfortable doing.”

The other boy gave him a small smile.

“If it’s any consolation,” Mabel started, “I’m already working on a list of your potential rebound crushes.”

“Ooo! We can help with that!” Baljeet grinned.

“How about Candy?” Isabella suggested.

“Candy?” Mabel laughed. “Oh come on! Like…” she paused, looking at her brother. “You know, maybe Candy’s not a bad idea.”

Dipper laughed. “Thanks guys. Can we not talk about the rebound crushes yet? I’m…still kinda sad about Wendy right now.”

“You know what we _can_ talk about?” Mabel smirked, reaching over, snatching the letter from the other girl’s hand. “This letter Isabella’s been holding!”

“Hey! Give it back!” She jumped up, attempting to grab the letter, only to groan as Mabel started reading.

“Oh my gosh!” The girl giggled. “You have it _bad_ sister.”

“Let me see.” Dipper reached over, taking it from his sister, reading. “You call Phineas your little Crumb Cake?” He snickered. “Okay, at least my note wasn’t that bad.”

“My turn!” Baljeet took the letter, reading a sentence. “Your eyes are like two swimming pools that sparkle in the summer sunlight.”

“Wow. Just wow.” Dipper shrank back as Isabella shot him a glare.

“Are you guys done?” She tapped her foot impatiently, looking between the three of them.

“Yes, we are done.” Baljeet handed the letter back. “You know Isabella, although Dipper’s romance did not work out, that does not mean that yours would not.”

“Yeah, you should give it to him,” Mabel added.

Dipper placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Isabella, take my advice; don’t do it until you’re good and ready.”

Isabella sighed as she sat back down. “I don’t know if I’ll _ever_ be ready.”

“Well, that’s why we have Crushers Anonymous!” Mabel grinned, placing her hand out. “Because if you can’t commiserate about your crushes with friends, who can you commiserate with?”

Baljeet laughed. “That is a rather awkward slogan.”

She shrugged.

“Hey, I just realized something.” Dipper pointed to his sister. “How come you’re in Crushers Anonymous? Isabella, Baljeet and I were the ones who set it up.” He studied his sister. “Who’s your crush? It’s not one of those vampires you didn’t tell me about, is it?”

“Psh.” Mabel waved the comment away. “No crushes at the moment Bro; I’m just here for moral support.” She smirked at the three of them. “Besides, someone has to keep an eye on you three.”


End file.
